


能带我一起看大海吗

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: *假如 康纳并不是一个警用型仿生人*人鱼AU
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 18





	能带我一起看大海吗

在离汉克.安德森家不远的地方，有一个动物园。

牌子打得挺大，什么“神奇动物园”，其实袖珍得很，实“养”的都是些仿生动物，品种不多，大都是仿生兔子、考拉、狐狸之类的小东西，估计老板也没多少资金，搞不来什么新奇玩意儿，不过倒还算受小孩子欢迎。

在柯尔小的时候，汉克常带他去那儿玩儿，地方近，也省事儿，柯尔尤其喜欢里面那只叫尼克的狐狸，汉克只需要把他往狐狸笼子前一放，自己就可以安安心心研究案子的卷宗去了。

但自从柯尔过世以后，汉克就再没有去过那里。

以至于，他被路边的小兔女郎强行塞了一张传单的时候着实是愣了一下……原来这家“动物园”还没倒闭啊？

传单印得花花绿绿，什么“奇幻之旅”什么“功夫熊猫”、“人鱼”…看到主打宣传的“恐龙世界”时，汉克心里动了一下，柯尔以前就一直很想看“恐龙”，但是这样的大家伙据说可贵了，这家小动物园自然是没有的，所以柯尔直到过世也没看到过“恐龙”，现在……这动物园的老板终于也舍得下点本钱了？

踌躇了一下，汉克转身往那个曾经熟悉的方向走去，他想替柯尔完成一次从前的梦想。

但到了动物园，汉克才发现自己想多了，老板的吝啬程度看来一如既往，这动物园看起来跟三年前比几乎没多大变化，环境更显老旧，那个所谓的恐龙——大概买的也是二手的吧——据说也出了故障维修去了，最后汉克在看了几圈掉毛的兔子和动都懒得动的小浣熊以后，跟着人流被工作人员推推搡搡安排去了水族馆，据说是看什么人鱼表演。

人鱼表演在以前倒也是没有的，看样子也是个新项目，汉克曾经在别处看过这样的表演，身材热辣的仿生美人鱼们脖子上挂着珍珠，扭动着腰肢在水下起舞，长发和腰间的银链随着波浪漂动……这样的项目真的适合小孩子？？而且，美人鱼这种近年来才出现的“新品种”好像也不便宜啊？

汉克带着满腹狐疑坐在了观众席上，很快，他发现他理解错了，因为这里的美人鱼……都是男的。

没有娇俏的腰肢、没有丰腴的曲线和性感的嘴唇，只有一二三四…一共十只一模一样的短发男性人鱼在不大的水池内机械性的完成各种动作、造型，汉克真是有些哭笑不得，这算什么人鱼表演，这种一看就是不知道哪条流水线上淘汰下来没人买的“男美人鱼”也就能哄哄这些小孩子了，它们连笑容都僵硬得让人尴尬，哦，其中还有一只大概是充数的，眼睛头发的颜色都不一致。

不过那些孩子们似乎倒是看得很兴奋，又是拍手又是跺脚的，尖叫声让老警探感觉自己头皮都发麻。

表演不过短短几十分钟，结束后人鱼们牵着手游过来，乖巧的向观众们鞠躬致谢，然后一只只排着队游进水池边小门，那里通向水族缸，他们将继续在大大的玻璃鱼缸里任人参观，这就是仿生生物的好处，它们不会疲惫，不需要喂食，只需要一条指令就能完全听话，连驯兽师这样的角色都省了。

小孩子们渐渐都恋恋不舍的散去，只剩下汉克还坐在观众席上有些低落，想着如果柯尔在的话，会不会也跟那些孩子们一样开心的拍着手尖叫。

突然，一阵轻微的水花声音打断了他的回忆，汉克探身看了一下，池子里居然还有一只人鱼，正绕着不大的水池边缘在游动着，尾巴时不时拍打一下水面。

他好像…在找什么东西？

汉克看他在水里游了好几圈，忍不住好奇的问：“你在找什么？”

问完又后悔了，我干嘛跟一只人鱼说话呢？他根本听不懂吧？

那只人鱼听见声音，像是被吓了一跳，哗啦一声转过身来，汉克看到他额角的小蓝圈都闪成了黄色，但随即，他游了过来。

“贝壳。”他说，“一枚、贝壳。”

他们居然会说话？汉克有些惊讶，但想想也正常，只要有相应的模组，这些仿生生物们没什么不会的，门口售票处的小兔子还会说13国语言呢，不过…他找贝壳干嘛？

“这里不是有很多贝壳吗？”他指了指泳池边缘装饰用的人造贝壳，但人鱼摇了摇头。

“不是，不是真的。”也许是很少说话的缘故，人鱼的声音听起来有些不太流畅，他指了指那些色彩斑斓的贝壳，又指了指自己，“都是…塑料，不是真的。”

他说着，低下头去，脸上有一些难过的表情。

汉克皱了皱眉，没有说话。

他其实想要反驳这条人鱼，他想说“这不一样”，但却又说不出为什么不一样。

人鱼其实说得没错，在大多数人眼里，仿生人跟那些塑料玩具、装饰品一样，他们是“工业产品”，是流水线上生产出来“商品”，他们被买卖和使用，带给人类便捷与快乐，但他们终究是没有生命的，是塑料。

见他不再说话，人鱼也不多言，又游回了水里，无精打采的转了几圈，泳池底很干净，铺着浅白色人工砂，汉克看见那只人鱼贴着白砂仔仔细细的翻找，银蓝色的尾巴扭动着从水下掠过，但泳池哪儿也没有什么贝壳的影子，这让汉克看的有些不忍心起来。

他在口袋里翻了翻，当然的，他口袋里也不可能找得出一只贝壳来，最后他只翻到一枚25美分硬币。

汉克想了想把硬币摸出来。

“喂！你……”

他想喊那只人鱼，却突然语塞，他忘了他们叫什么名字，宣传单上好像有写？con什么……该死的，那单子跑哪儿去了？

就在人类手忙脚乱找那张单页的时候，人鱼从水里探出身来。

“康纳，我叫康纳。”他指了指自己锁骨下方铭刻的一串编号，“我是Rk800型号，我们、都叫康纳，我是51.”

“噢，康纳，我叫汉克。”汉克有点尴尬的笑了笑，将那枚硬币放在手心里递了过去，“我不知道你弄丢的贝壳是什么样子的，不过，这个给你先拿去玩吧。下次我再给你带贝壳来。”

“给我？！”

人鱼的眼睛里露出一种惊喜的神情来，他看了看硬币又看了看汉克，有些难以置信，在汉克点头表示肯定以后就一把将硬币抓过来握在手里。

“谢谢！我找到我的贝壳、就还给你！”

像是怕汉克反悔一样，那只人鱼说完就噗通一下跃回水里游走了。

奇怪，我为什么要说下次呢？我为什么要答应给他带贝壳呢？…他为什么会对贝壳这么感兴趣呢？

这些问题在第二天一整天都萦绕在汉克的脑子里，连同那条银蓝色的鱼尾巴一起，让他自己都觉得不可思议，他已经有三年没对任何事情在意过了，没有好奇，没有兴趣，这三年来酒就是他最忠实的伙伴。

他企图说服自己别老想着这种没意义的事，也别去惦记什么贝壳，不过只是随口说说而已，那只人鱼恐怕也不会记得的，但是，当他这样想着的时候，他已经再次站在了动物园的门口。

人鱼表演并不是天天有，太频繁人们就不会觉得稀罕了，所以，这次汉克是在水族箱的角落里找到那只编号51的人鱼的。

尽管这批人鱼看起来都差不多，但汉克还是一眼就认出了他，他在一只角落里，人造珊瑚的旁边，懒洋洋的游动着，一只手紧握成拳，没猜错的话手心里是他送他的那枚硬币。

汉克轻轻敲了敲玻璃，人鱼回过头，发现汉克的一瞬间，那双琥珀一样的眼睛里露出惊喜的表情，他欢快的游过来，带着璞的手指贴在玻璃上，从口型看，汉克认出他是在喊他的名字。

真好，他还记得我。

人鱼指了指水族箱后方，汉克心领神会点了点头。

大概是为了节约成本，这个动物园连工作人员都看不见几个，只偶尔有一两个清洁仿生人在打扫，所以，汉克轻而易举就溜进了表演用的泳池区域，康纳已经在那里等他了。

“汉克！”人鱼摇着尾巴游过来，尾鳍上鳞片闪闪发光，他扒着泳池边缘仰起头看着汉克，似乎因为他的到来而欣喜异常。

“嗨，康纳…”

汉克突然有点紧张起来，这大概是他生平第一次不知道该怎么聊天。

“呃、你找到你的贝壳了吗？”

他干巴巴的问，人鱼湿漉漉的眼睛里欢喜中多了些惆怅。

“没有…”他摇摇头，”你是要…拿回你的硬币吗？”

他恋恋不舍的摊开手。

“不不，这个送你了！我不会拿回去的！我还给你带了些别的…”

汉克赶紧解释，并掏出一堆贝壳来，各种各样，这是他花了半天时间收集的。

“哇！这些都是真的！”

康纳对这份礼物爱不释手，捧着海螺贴在脸上摩挲着，用手指细细的抚摸上面的纹理，他快乐得连汉克也被他感染，老警探欣慰的看着尾巴都不停摆动的人鱼，忽略了对于仿生人来说“快乐”“开心”这些情绪不过是代码的组合。

“你想要的话，这样的东西有很多，海螺、珍珠、还有你喜欢的贝壳！不过，你为什么会喜欢这个呢？我是说…他们好像不感兴趣？”

汉克指了指水族箱的方向，除了眼前的这只康纳， 其他的人鱼好像并没表现出喜欢贝壳，或者说他们并没表现出对任何东西有特别的喜欢，汉克总觉得，眼前这只51号康纳似乎有些与众不同？

“因为我是原型机。”小人鱼指了指自己的胸口，“在研发的时候，他们在我的程序中植入关于‘海’的记忆，我一直以为我是出生在大海里，直到过了两个月…”

“两个月？”

“我被放在一个水族缸里面向市场推广，他们宣传说我是‘来自大海的精灵’，我高兴极了，期待着能被人带走，能离开水族缸，也许还能回到大海，可很快我发现我并不受欢迎，据说是因为‘谁愿意看男的人鱼啊’…”

“咳、”汉克不自觉的咳嗽了一下，其实一开始他也是这样想的，“那后来呢？”

“后来我就被从门店带回了仓库，我被扔在角落里，没有水也没有贝壳，什么都没有，我跟那些被退回来的瑕疵品堆放一起，我这才知道我只是一台机器，我跟它们没有什么两样，我不是在大海里出生的，也根本就没有生命。”康纳说着，有些失落的低下头去看自己的鱼尾巴，“过了很久，我身边的仿生人不断的被带走，又有新的送来，他们偶尔会跟我聊天，说起人类，还有模控生命，我隐约听他们说到年末我们这些没人要的淘汰机如果再卖不出去就会被拆解掉了。我很害怕，我不想被拆掉，我想念那个大大的水族箱，我想回到海里……幸好，在一次促销中，我们、我是说我和其他几台样品机，都被这个动物园买走了。我们一直在这里表演，我喜欢这里的小孩子，他们相信我们是真的人鱼，他们还送过我一个贝壳……”

原来是这样啊……

汉克终于弄清楚了这只人鱼的来历，困扰他的问题得到了解答，但他并未因此感到轻松，每一个辗转反侧的夜里，康纳失落的眼神总是不自觉的会出现在他的脑子里，还有那条银蓝色的尾巴。

他开始越来越多的去那家小动物园，去看人鱼表演，然后跟康纳聊一会儿，他没什么多的话题可聊，说来说去也就是那些陈年旧事，他甚至都不确定康纳懂不懂他说的那些，但无论他说什么，小人鱼都会十分乖巧的趴在泳池边缘，好奇的听着。

他有时也会给康纳带去一些小玩意，珊瑚、贝壳或者砗磲什么的，有一次甚至带去了一只活的小海龟，人鱼惊喜的将那只小东西捧在手上亲昵了很久。

11月以后，他开始忙了起来，去动物园的时间也越来越少，但无论他多晚过去，都能看到他的小人鱼趴在泳池边等他。

“抱歉，最近异常仿生人的案子太多了。”

汉克摊开手，手心里是一颗淡蓝色的薄荷糖，自从知道康纳具备基本的味觉以后，他常常会带一些糖块或者果干之类的给康纳品尝。

“异常仿生人？”正就着汉克的手掌开心的舔那颗糖果的人鱼愣了愣，“什么是异常仿生人？”

“就是一些程序出了问题的仿生人，他们认为自己是有生命的，他们懂得仇恨，会杀害人类…当然也不全是…”汉克苦恼的挠了挠头，“总之你最近小心一点。”

其实这句话有些多余，康纳有什么需要小心的呢？他只是一只人鱼，难道还有异常仿生人会对人鱼下手吗？

不过也难说，汉克回想起来，觉得这些“异常”的家伙都很奇怪，他们像人类一样有着自己的“情感”甚至“兴趣爱好”，上次他遇到的那个甚至还养了一屋子的鸽子，所以没准哪只异常仿生人会突然对人鱼感兴趣呢？

下次来的时候应该顺便检查一下这家动物园的安保系统，汉克这样想着离开了动物园，不知道为什么，他今天莫名的觉得康纳似乎有些不太开心，尾巴溅了他一脸的水。

然而，接下来的几周，他就忙得连去动物园都没时间了。

异常仿生人的案件越来越多，也越来越千奇百怪，有女人领着孩子报案自己的仿生人跟自己丈夫私奔了的，有义愤填膺说仿生人拐走她家猫的，甚至目睹仿生人还有“行侠仗义”暴打了采花贼的……但最多的，依然是凶杀，因为他们恨人类。

他们为什么这么恨人类呢……

“他们为什么这么恨人类呢？”

这个问题康纳也曾经问过他，在某一天他终于抽了个空去动物园的时候，康纳依旧乖巧的趴在泳池边，仰起头疑惑的看着他。

“因为…我不知道。”

他想说因为人类虐待他们、伤害他们，把他们当成没有情感和知觉的物品，但是……难道不就是这样吗？他们不就是没有生命的机器吗？

我不知道……

汉克疲惫的将脸埋进了双掌之中，有时候他常常怀疑自己是不是在做一件错误的事？那些机器…也许它们真的有生命？也许人类真的是在打压一群想要获得自由的“人”？

“汉克……”

人鱼从水里直起身来，将湿漉漉的手指温柔的覆在人类手背上。

“别难过。”他说，“我不恨人类，因为汉克就是人类。”

从某种角度上来说，汉克感激康纳，这只小人鱼的出现让他死灰一样的生活起了一点变化，尽管只是一点点，但也让他感觉日子好像不同了，至少，他又重新感受到了某种叫做期待的东西。

他期待能见到康纳，跟那只小家伙随便聊点什么，看他重复着千篇一律的表演，看他甩着尾巴吃他手心的糖果，他也不知道为什么就是康纳，别的人、仿生人都不行。

也许是因为我们两个都是没人要的玩意儿？

但是，现在，确切的说是近段时间以来，他越来越难去面对康纳了，他感到内疚，因为他几乎每天都在搜捕那些异常仿生人，他们是康纳的同胞，而他却对他们开枪，将他们报废…

康纳知道了会难过吗？

不，不会。

汉克自嘲的摇摇头，康纳根本不懂得什么叫难过，他只是个仿生人，他的“喜怒哀乐”只是程序预设的指令而已…

是这样吗？

他说服自己相信，但又没办法完全相信，也许是因为每次当他们聊到大海时，康纳脸上那种渴望和憧憬太真实，真实得汉克恨不得把大海搬到他面前来…

等等？虽然我不能把大海搬到他跟前，但我可以带他去看啊！从底特律到最近的海滩只要一天时间，将康纳租借几天应该没问题吧？如果不能的话…那就干脆把康纳买下来！

仿生人鱼的价格是多少？我应该买得起吧？

……

直到身后传来一声阴阳怪气的惊呼，汉克才回过神来，发现自己已然在电脑上不自觉的开始查了“人鱼的饲养方法”“人鱼可否适应长途旅行”等等信息。

“哇噢~老家伙！装得道貌岸然的样子，原来喜欢玩儿这样的？！口味还挺重！”

抱着手嘲笑他的是一贯看他不顺眼的盖文，汉克没吭声，站起来朝他鼻子上狠狠一拳揍过去！

傍晚的时候，汉克抽空去了一趟动物园，他想问问康纳是否愿意跟他一起去看看大海，当然，得等忙完这段糟糕的日子，可能的话他还打算找那个动物园的老板谈一谈。

但令他意外的是，他没见到康纳。

今天的人鱼表演依旧跟从前一样乏善可陈，受到异常仿生人事件的影响，连观众也少了很多，家长们不敢再让自己的孩子靠近仿生生物。

汉克认真的数了很多遍，今天的人鱼的的确确少了一只，而且就少了“他的”那一只，他的康纳！

怎么会这样呢？康纳去哪儿了？他生病…不不、他受损了吗？

这问题无从得知，他甚至不知道该去问谁，散场后的人鱼依旧手挽手谢幕然后依次游回水族箱，冷清的表演场并没对他们造成任何影响，他们不会失落也不会难过，只剩下汉克颓然的坐在观众席上，后悔自己最近忙得都没怎么关注过康纳的状态。

突然，一阵水声惊醒了人类。

“康纳？！”

他惊喜的望向池中，但游过来的并不是他的51号康纳，而是那只尾鳍呈白色的，有着蓝色眼睛的人鱼，汉克记得康纳说过这是900，原本是准备作为下一代产品推广的，但因为这个系列并不受欢迎，所以最后没有量产，甚至没完全的研发完成，仅剩了这一只样品机，被当时作为赠品捆绑销售了。

“你……？”

汉克望着向他慢悠悠游过来的人鱼，这款型号比康纳略高一些，面容也更为冷峻，他还记得康纳每次说起这只唯一的900时，语气总像说到自己没长大的弟弟。

“给。”

白色的人鱼伸出手，把一捧东西堆在了汉克脚边：一个海螺、好几个贝壳、一支红色的珊瑚、几张糖果纸、还有七七八八别的一些小玩意，都是汉克之前带给康纳的。

“这些？”

汉克疑惑的看着眼前的东西，心里突然有些不好的预感。

“康纳让我给你的。”

“康纳呢？！”

“被他们带走了。”

“他们？谁？为什么？去哪儿？”

“坏掉了，送去维修。他们说他‘异常’了。”

康纳？！异常？！！

什么？康纳是异常仿生人？！

汉克目瞪口呆，他突然回想起康纳这段日子的郁郁寡欢、欲言又止的样子，想起康纳曾经小心翼翼问他的问题——

“异常仿生人都是坏的吗？”

“你讨厌他们吗？”

“机器有了感情…是不是一定会被销毁…”

……

天呐！康纳是异常仿生人！！

他早该想到的！

汉克追了出去，可站在路边，才想起自己根本不知道该往哪儿去找。

康纳被带走已经是下午的事了，他以警方的名义查了监控，模糊的映像中小人鱼被锁进箱子里装上卡车，蜜糖色的眼睛平静而哀伤。

街道上监控不全，卡车在几个转角后便失去了踪迹，汉克也查了最近几个维修点的记录，但根本没有任何一个维修点在今天有关于RK800型号的维修记录。

其实汉克心里也清楚，所谓“维修”根本只是种谎言，人类对于异常仿生人只会有一种处理办法…

那就是销毁。

老警探颓然的顺着街道漫无目的的走着，他知道无论走到哪儿去，他恐怕也再找不到康纳了。

他就这样失去了他的小人鱼…而他原本可以救他的！只差那么一点点…

最后他去了吉米酒吧，在那里喝了个烂醉，是了，这才是他原本的生活，这才是他这个没用的老家伙的归宿，他根本救不了任何人，从来都是！

回到家后他歪歪倒倒跌在床上，连衣服都没脱就昏沉沉的睡着了，甚至做起梦来，他梦见康纳，梦见康纳被拆得支离破碎，梦见他用残缺的手指捧着他的脸问他“你也会讨厌异常仿生人吗？”，他想回答，他想说并不是这样，却发不出声音，然后小人鱼又笑了起来，流着蓝色的眼泪说“可是我喜欢汉克……”

他半睡半醒，酒精让脑袋疼得想要裂开，却又昏沉沉的醒不过来，突然他听到厨房的方向传来一声玻璃破碎的巨响，随即Sumo吠了一声…

是谁？！

职业警觉让他瞬间清醒过来，摸出枕头下得左轮手枪警惕的走出房间，他看到厨房窗户破了一个大洞，冷风正呼呼的从那里灌进来，而一地的玻璃碎片中躺着…不、是趴着一只摔得尾巴朝上的人鱼…

“嗨！汉克！”

狼狈兮兮的人鱼努力从地板上仰起脸，露出一个傻乎乎的微笑，然后举起手里一枚亮晶晶的硬币——

“我逃出来了！”他说，“你能带我去看大海吗？汉克…”

“汪！！”

Sumo吠了一声，慢吞吞踱过去舔了舔人鱼的脸。


End file.
